


your eyes are better than the stars

by DragonBread



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, brown eyes are beautiful, the lack of filter one gets when it's one am and you're lying in the dark with someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBread/pseuds/DragonBread
Summary: sometimes when Alec can't sleep, he starts talking





	your eyes are better than the stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was a fill for the prompt "tell me again" and is also posted on [tumblr](http://softfallshadow.tumblr.com/post/166487673546/ill-take-uhhhhh-number-27-with-malec-extra-gay).

They’re curled together in bed, and it’s late enough that Magnus has already tried to say goodnight twice. Alec is  _awake_ , in the way he gets sometimes, where even though his body is completely lax against Magnus’s he can’t quite get his brain to shut down. In the year they’ve lived together, Magnus has learned that it’s better to let him talk until he calms down than to try and force it. Besides, he tends to say sweet things when he’s like this, and neither of them has anywhere to be early in the morning.

“You ever think about the stars?” Alec says, voice heavy with sleep and yet still animated. “Half the ones we can see burned out ages ago. Before you were born, even. But they burned for so long and so far away that we’ll still see their light for hundreds of years? Does the night sky look very different than when you were a boy?”

Magnus chuckles. “Not that I’ve noticed? Though you can see a lot less in New York City, of course.”

“By the angel,” Alec says, as though he’s been hit by a revelation. “There must have been almost no light pollution when you were a kid. That’s  _so many_ stars.”

“There were an awful lot of them. It was beautiful.” Magnus smiles, and snuggles closer. “They’re still there, once you get out of the city. Maybe not as many, but plenty. Sometimes I’ll portal myself somewhere well away from civilization and just look up at them.”

“You should take me sometime. I’ve seen the stars in Idris, but even witchlight gives off some light pollution.”

“I’ll have to do that,” Magnus agrees. “It’s a date.”

“Excellent,” Alec says, and presses a sleepy kiss to the side of his head.

Magnus smiles softly. “Goodnight, love.”

“Goodnight.” Alec sighs sleepily, and snuggles in. And then shifts again. And again. And then, “Have I ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?”

Magnus laughs softly. “You may have, but tell me again.”

“They’re the best thing in the world,” Alec says earnestly. “I like them a lot when they’re glamoured, you know? The brown is so  _deep_  and rich and it’s like I could just drown in them. Like there’s a whole world inside your eyes and it’s just for me when you look at me. But I  _love_ your real eyes. I’ve never seen anything prettier in my entire life? They’re so bright it’s like they’re glowing, and the color is so perfectly  _you_? And I love when I get to see them, you know? You’re either doing something absolutely amazing with magic or you’re here with me and I’ve got you so turned on you can’t control it.” Alec makes a noise deep in his throat. “By the angel, do you know what that does to me? Opening my eyes and seeing your real eyes there and knowing that I did that? And fuck, watching them dilate is probably the single hottest thing in the history of hot things, okay, the way your pupils go completely round when you’re really into things? I could probably come from that alone.”

“Alexander,” Magnus says gently. “We’re supposed to be winding down.”

“Sorry.” He sounds a little sheepish, but still very awake. “You just amaze me.”

“It’s nice to know that I’ve still got it,” Magnus says, smiling as he presses a kiss to Alec’s jaw. “I love you. I love your eyes too.”

“Good.” Alec turns his face so he can kiss Magnus properly, though he does keep it light. “I love you so much.”

Magnus kisses him gently again, and then shifts down the bed so he can rest his head on Alec’s chest. “I’m grateful for it every day.”

“I’m sorry for keeping you up.” Alec’s arm comes up around Magnus’s back, holding him closer.

“It’s been a long week, I’m not surprised your head is spinning,” Magnus says. “I am tired though.”

“It’s late.” Alec sighs. “You can sleep if you want?”

“And leave you lying here, buzzing?” Magnus shakes his head against Alec’s chest. “I could sing you a lullaby.”

Alec laughs. “Really?”

“I know a lot of songs. In a lot of languages. Some of them are soothing.”

“You do have a great voice.”

“I’m glad you think so.” 

“You can try it if you want. No one’s sung me to sleep since I was an infant, though, so I don’t promise it’ll work.”

Magnus thinks for a minute, and decides against any actual lullabies. He settles on an old German folk song, and starts to sing. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! find me on [tumblr](http://softfallshadow.tumblr.com) if you want! comments are love <3


End file.
